


Painting

by MisterKilljoy



Series: Unfinished Work [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, Shevine, Yep that's a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKilljoy/pseuds/MisterKilljoy
Summary: “Yup, that’s definitely a penis.”---All of my shevine works are so short I'm sorry I'm terrible. This is also unfinished, great huh?





	

Adam sighed, stopping at another boring painting. His friends went in the opposite direction, intrigued with the art scattered around the room, unlike himself. He sighed once more, glancing guiltily when he noticed another man standing next to him, staring up at the same painting. The tall man (and when he says tall, he means tall) glanced sideways at him, an amused smile playing at his lips. Adam stood at the painting awkwardly, trying hard not to stare back. But, holy, is this guy attractive. He blushed at the thought, feeling the man's eyes still burning a hole in him. They met eyes for a second, and then turned away again. Adam thought he heard a slight chuckle from the other man, but he didn’t say anything.  
The man cleared his throat as if to say something, so Adam slightly turned his head to face him, shifting on the balls of his feet. He gestured up to the painting with a casual hand. Adam looked up and then back at him, confused at what he wanted him to do. The man smirked, and pointed back up at the painting, but this time, at a certain object in the painting. Adam looked back at it too, a laugh erupting from him after he finally realised. “Yup, that’s definitely a penis.” The man snorted, which quickly turned into loud giggles coming from both of them. He flushed as a few elders turned and glared at them, but the man’s loud santa laugh made him quickly forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore


End file.
